favourite_wifandomcom-20200215-history
GPPC04
Sparkling Kirara is Cure Twinkle? (キラキラきららはキュアトゥインクル？ Kirakira Kirara wa Kyua To~uinkuru??) is the fourth episode of Go! Princess Pretty Cure. Info *Air Date:Feb 22, 2015 *Previous:Episode 3 *Next:Episode 5 *Opening:Miracle Go! Princess Pretty Cure *Ending:Dreaming☆Princess Pretty Cure Major Events *Kirara transforms into Cure Twinkle and performs Twinkle Humming for the first time. *However, Kirara does not have time to be a Pretty Cure and returns the Princess Perfume to Haruka. Synopsis The group are are in the dorms talking about how they saw Kirara in the magazine picture with the missing Princess Perfume and think that she might be the third Pretty Cure. Minami says that Kirara just recently started going to school here and both of the girls set off to find her. Being the student council president, Minami knows exactly what class Kirara is in and when they get there, a very nervous Haruka stumbles in. After things calm down a bit, Haruka and Minami try to see if Kirara has a minute so they can ask her about the Perfume but she brushes them off and says she might be able to talk to them after school. Later, Haruka and Minami try to track down Kirara but find that she ditched them again so they head into the Yumegahama town to find her since they know that she is there. The town is famous for having awesome doughnuts so Haruka buys some and shares them with Minami who says that they are delicious. As Haruka and Minami look for Kirara, they run into her while she's doing a photo shoot. The girls just stay in the background and watch waiting for their chance to talk to Kirara but get interrupted by Close who has a camera Zetsuborg. Out of sight of Kirara, the girls transform into Cure Flora and Cure Mermaid and take care of it using teamwork. Still in their Cure forms, they talk to Kirara about the Princess Perfume who just gives it back to them and says that she thought a fan gave it to her since she found it in her dressing room. Now back at school, Haruka and Minami are determined not to give up on Kirara and they find out that she is doing a fashion show later. They beg the teachers for permission to go and show up to watch. Haruka is dazzled by the show and goes back stage to congratulate Kirara with doughnuts which cheers up Kirara. While Kirara is getting ready for the next part of the show, she finds her Dress Up Key in the jewelry box, thinks it's cute and puts it on a string around her neck. Meanwhile Close shows up, bent on revenge and creates another Zetsuborg from a fashion model waiting her turn. He uses this to trash the fashion show and causes chaos. Haruka and Minami transform and try to stop it but things do not go very well. Kirara is mad that Close trashed her show which unlocks her key and taking the perfume again she transforms in to Cure Twinkle and beats the Zetsuborg. Afterwords Haruka and Minami detransform in front of her and she's surprised by the identity of the Cures but hands back the perfume saying that she only wants to be a star and doesn't have time for this Pretty Cure nonsense... Characters *Haruka Haruno/Cure Flora *Minami Kaido/Cure Mermaid *Kirara Amanogawa/Cure Twinkle *Puff *Aroma *Close *Zetsuborg *Shirogane Trivia *Unlike the preview, in which Cure Twinkle's transformation had a yellow background, Cure Twinkle's transformation has a purple background in this episode. The magazine cover Kirara is on is also different from the preview. *In the opening, Reiko, Ayaka and Seira join Haruka, Minami and Yui. *In several scenes during the second battle, Kirara's earrings disappear. Category:Go! Princess Pretty Cure Category:Go! Princess Pretty Cure Episode Category:Episode